Point Of No Return
by Monsters-Need-Love-Too
Summary: He had needed to get away; that was the simple truth. Harry has found himself stranded on Isla Sorna. Now, after six years alone, he gets the chance to escape with Grant and the group. BAMF Harry.
1. Prologue

**Hey all! Look, I know what you're thinking: 'what the hell MNLT? Finish your other damn story before throwing this on us!' If you want the next chapter for ACADAAW, review and inspire me, I know what I'm going to write, I have just yet to write it. This passing idea has dug into my brain and it never stops itching so, without further ado, I give you-oh wait, disclaimer, almost forgot! I do not own Jurassic Park or Harry Potter (Imagine how bloody **_**rich **_**I would be!)- Point Of No Return.**

**O.o**

**Prologue**

He had needed to get away; that was the simple truth. And boy did he get away; he wouldn't be surprised if the Wizarding World had declared him dead after six long years of absence. He often pondered that maybe death would be the better option than his current state of loneliness. Six years sulking around the forest, surviving only by his animagus skills (or trying to anyway, life on the island was no picnic).

All he wanted to do was get away from the flocking fans, the last of the Death Eaters that attempted to murder him at every turn and generally the stress of his life. A week after defeating Voldemort he had decided to go on an extended Holiday. He could say comfortably that was the stupidest decision he had ever made. A remote island, he had thought, would be the best place to get away from the stress and danger.

How very wrong he was.

Harry suspected he had gone slightly mad with loneliness but staying as his animagus for the majority of his 'pleasant' visit had kept his mind mostly intact. But he wasn't so sure about that deduction anymore, because there was no way a plane just landed on the worn out air-field strip right in front of him.

**O.o**

**Urgghh, I hate prologues. The next chapter will be longer, I swear! Review please! Flame the writing not the writer.**

**Monsters-Need-Love-Too**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park. This story is for entertainment purposes only. X)**

**Before we start this chapter, I would like to say THANK YOU! I wasn't expecting such a response. My writing must be better than I anticipated. Special thanks to those who reviewed, I'm talking to you Random Reader, anonymous and GirlWhoLovesToReadBooks, I honestly wasn't expecting it, though I'm not complaining! Keep those reviews coming; they are like chocolate to me. **

**O.o**

Chapter 1

This was bad. Very, very bad. The people who had gotten off the plane were making a base camp from the looks of things. There was a HUGE dinosaur guarding her eggs not four hundred metres away and these insane people were making too much noise. He needed to keep them quiet or else all their lives will be in mortal danger. But should he reveal himself? He was very hesitant. His interaction could cause more noise. But the threat of the VERY dangerous Dino overtook his timidness. The blond Lady had taken out a microphone.

_Crap._

"ERI-"

"Turn that damn thing off!" Harry launched himself from his hiding place to grab hold of the microphone. The woman screeched and the microphone amplified it to an unbearable volume. Harry snatched it away hissing at the blond.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Bellowed a scrawny looking man who was marching up to Harry. This was all going wrong, he should have just let these people be, the noise they were making was more than enough to attract that Dinosaur.

"Shhh! Shhh!" Harry tried to get the point across by flailing around his arms around. He glanced back towards the think forest and back towards the man who tried to grab him. Harry's reflexes hadn't dulled during his stay, he swiftly dodged away and backed up.

"What do you think you're doing?" More voices. This wasn't going well.

"Stop talking!" Harry glanced back towards forest and back again. He could practatly hear the Dinosaur planning it's attack.

"Who the hell are you?" This time it was a boy around twenty who climbed out of the plane. Harry could tell the young man was sizing him up and taking him in. The shocked and surprised look on his face wasn't all that un-expected; the island hadn't been kind to him.

"A person that knows that if you keep up this noise we'll all be dead within two minutes. Shut. Up." The people he had dubbed "insane" stared at him. It could have been the fact that he wasn't wearing anything but ripped up trousers or that he was covered head to toe in dried dinosaur poop that they were gawking at him like he was the lunatic, but it didn't really matter to him, surviving was kind of taking the top shelf.

"I agree with the Kid." Said a gruff voice from inside the plane door. A middle aged Man stepped out of the plane. He was staring Harry curiously. The man tilted his head. "Is that mud or…"

"It's T-Rex poo. Covers up my sent." Harry had found out that trick a year or so into his stay, it was good at keeping the little reptiles away, but attracted the big ones. It was for that reason Harry usually stayed away from the coast; he was closer than usual today because he was previously hunting in his animagus form. Harry shook his head, he had to stay on topic, "and Right now we are all in very real danger. Now, if we all move towards the plane and zip off, that would be greatly appreciated".

"Who hit me?" The man asked, turning to the scrawny man.

"Uhh, that would be Cooper." Didn't these people understand! They could argue when they were safely on the plane home.

The blond took a step forward, "But we can't leave, we have to find….we have to see the island!" She supplied weakly.

"The kids' right, we have to leave _now_." The man with the gruff voice said, stepping out of the planes doorway and towards the Blond. A sliver of relief crept though Harry, at least one of these people understood the danger.

"No. We can'-"There was a roar and gun fire. A lump formed in the back of Harrys' throat. They had to leave now.

"That would be our cue." Said Harry, pushing through the strangers to get to the plane. Behind Harry, two men came rushing out of the forest in a panic. Maybe now they would get the message?

"We have to leave NOW!"

Harry was already on the plane when the others came rushing in. The boy around his age looked at him curiously. Harry caught his eye as the planes engines started. He held out his hand in a promise that he wasn't going to grow fangs and kill him. "My name's Harry Potter, nice to meet you. You can stop staring now."

The boy looked confused now but grabbed Harry's hand and shook it. "Billy Brennon." The boy supplied with a weak smile.

"How long have you been-" But Billy's question was cut off as the plane started to move. More roars and gunshots, they were uncomfortably close now. But Harry didn't really care, he was going home. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up but he couldn't help it. Six years of solitude will do that to you.

Someone ran out of the forest and in front of the plane.

"That's Cooper." The middle aged man said, pointing.

"You know I can't stop the plane." Came a distressed voice from the front. Then out of nowhere the huge dinosaur that Harry had been so frightened of leapt out of the forest. In horrified fascination they stared as the unfortunate man was eaten. The pilot screamed and with a powerful pull on the steering shot them up into the sky.

Unfortunately it was not enough. The plane hit and they were going down fast. Harry was getting thrown around like a ragdoll, he didn't know if the order of his limbs were in the right position anymore. They landed with a skidded halt that flung Harry crashing into a seat, he really should have worn that seatbelt, Harry thought through the fog that had formed in his head. When they finally stopped moving he had ended up in the middle aged man's lap.

"Hello." Harry said cheerfully to the annoyed man.

"Get off me kid." The man grunted. He pushed a grinning Harry off him.

"Everybody stay put!"

"Unlikely." Harry scoffed and stood up with the old man and Billy.

"What should I call you?" Asked Harry as the man tried to open the door, only to be met with resistance.

"Alan Grant, and your name?" Alan grunted again, pushing some more on the door.

"Harry Potter. What's wrong?"

"We haven't landed yet."

"Well crap."

They all shared a uneasy look before there was a frightening shake of the plane. They all froze.

"…What was that?"

They were all looking out of the windows. Stay calm, stay calmHarry told himself over and over again. You've escaped worse before, you can do it again. The blond started to scream again and oh god how he was starting to detest that sound.

"What?"

More screams.

"Be quite!" Harry hissed again. They were not going to survive the next day with her screaming like a banshee every time they faced some sort of danger.

The plane started to shake again, only more violently. The plane was tipping forward. It was almost vertical when the tip of the plane was ripped off. The blond slipped and he, Billy, Grant and scrawny reached out to the blond and grabbed her. The pilots and co. were scrambling to gather with the rest of the group. Harry's heart stopped as the massive creature put its snout in the plane.

And closed its jaws on the pilot's leg.

The man started to scream, the pain evident on his sweat covered face. In a last ditch attempt to survive he grasped the blonds legs, slowly pulling her down with him. The group heave the blond back up and the pilot fell down to his death.

Harry flinched at the sound of snapping bone. None of them moved as the dinosaur raised its head slowly, menacingly, and roared. At the roar everyone snapped back into action cramming themselves to the back of the plane. Harry thought afterwards that he should have known that was not a good idea. As they fell back Harry felt weightless. They all screamed as they fell, smashing into the ground. The plane fell on its side, throwing the around some more. Before any of them could get their bearings, they began to roll over and over. Harry cursed, how the hell was he supposed to get out of this?

It was chaos, Harry didn't know where his body begun and ended, everyone was screaming. The rolling stoped and Harry couldn't sit up he was so dizzy. He shook his head hoping to get rid of the dizziness; it would not help in his situation. Harry saw Alan pulling the blond into the plane. She was out? This was really messing with his senesce. Before Harry could say anything, the rolling started again. Thank god he hadn't eaten in two days; he didn't think his stomach could take the abuse.

They stopped again only to have the roof of the plane slowly cave down upon them. Billy rolled off Harry and he was suddenly able to breathe. Harry gulped air into his needy lungs. They were rolled over one more time before the dinosaur's snout pierced the metal. The dinosaur snapped and shook his head.

Billy, the co. and the scrawny guy leapt across to the other side an ran out of the wreckage. Harry followed their example, only narrowly escaping the terrifying creature's teeth, and started to run. He was sharing the lead with Alan, the others falling behind. Harry's chest was heaving and there was a sharp pain in his leg, but he kept running. It felt like his heart had crawled up through his body, stopping at the base of his throat, bounding frantically.

"In here!" Cried Alan, running into the forest. Good, the beast couldn't possibly fit through those trees. Harry started to let relief spill back into him.

They dodged and weaved through the trees, not looking back because surely, they couldn't have gotten out of that as easily as they did.

They came to a small clearing and finally stopped. Harry hunched over, trying in vain to deliver the necessary amount of oxygen into his lungs. The pain was now coming full force, shooting up his leg, throbbing painfully. So the monster had gotten him as he escaped from the wrecked plane, Harry contemplated.

"That." Harry said with difficulty as he was still desperate for oxygen, "Was possibly the most frightening thing that has happened to me on this island."

"How long have you been on the island?" Alan asked, glancing up to Harry before bending back over to breathe.

"Six years." Harry straightened up to see everyone staring at him.

"What?"

"_Six years_? How the hell did you survive?"

"Seriously? You don't want to know." And they really didn't. Harry shuddered at the thought of what he did to survive. God, he hoped Hermione wasn't going to drag him to a shrink when he got back home. Alan was looking at him in a new way. Was it respect? It could just as easily be fear. But for his own ego he was going to say respect.

"…I think we lost h-" Alan was about to say until Harry leapt forward clapping a hand over his mouth, panic rising in his chest.

"No! Don't say it! It always backfires."

"I think we lost him." Said a voice from behind Harry. He slowly turned on the spot to see a cheeky grin aimed at him from Billy.

"You sonofabitch. Don't go crying to me when you lose a leg." Harry was fuming. What an idiot! He had learned on his many 'adventures' to never say those tabooed words.

Billy just chuckled. It succeeded in pissing off Harry more.

"Come on, we have to move." Said Alan. It looked like he was going to be the leader on this adventure. That's alright with me, harry thought, It would be nice just to follow for once. Alan stepped forward to part some plants, to have a face full of rotting dinosaur. Harry could see Alan cringe at the sight.

"Don't worry. It's dead." Oh no.

Just at that moment, as if the thing had been waiting for those words a Tyrannosaurus –Rex's head raised from the carcass, mouth dripping with flesh and blood.

"I told you not to say it." Harry said weakly, but not moving from the spot.

"Nobody move a muscle." But of course Blondie, Scrawny and co. ran away. The remaining three of them didn't have a choice now, so they turned and ran.

**O.o**

**So, that is the ending to the first chapter. I hope you like it but personally I think chapter 2 is better. Please stick around, because it will get better and you won't be disappointed.**

**Monsters-Need-Love-Too**


	3. both 2 and 3! excited? I am!

…**sorry? Oh don't look at me like that, I had to study for Naplan. **

**I'm lost for words. You guys are truly epic. When the last chapter came out I had about fiftyish emails, a day later that skyrocketed to over one hundred. I still have a bruise on my chin from where it hit the desk! And my story was added to a community, how awesome is THAT! To the wonderful, beautiful, wise people who have reviewed this story, I say thank you and YOU ARE THE MOST SUPERB PEOPLE ON THIS PLANET! In case you didn't know, I don't own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park, because that would be ridiculous and I wouldn't be writing stories on fanfiction but swimming in a pool filled with cash and planning ways to crossover Harry Potter and Jurassic Park. **

**Vote if you want this story to be slash or not, if it is slash its going to be Harry/Billy. I'll give you two chapters to vote.**

**Chapter 2**

Sometimes, fate really did confuse him. Did she want to outright kill him or just use him as a source of entertainment she could call on whim if she ever got bored? Now was one of those times. He could only stare at the T-Rex that had come out of nowhere and attacked the monster that was chasing them. Then he remembered he was supposed to be running.

They ran and ran, becoming desperate for air until they reached a fairly large clearing that they scouted and dubbed temporally safe. 'They' being he, Billy and Alan as the others had no idea what they were doing. Harry stood idly by and watched as Alan took out his frustration at Paul. Harry didn't know why he was surprised; it was an act Harry himself wanted to carry out. If the murderous glint in Alan eyes was anything to go by, the apparent couple had done something to upset Alan could do anything too harmful however, Mrs Kirby stepped in.

"No no no no, please don't, stop. Please." She said with a hand in front of her, she glanced back at scrawny than back to Alan.

"It's time you did some explaining Mr Kirby." Alan turned to Harry, whose eyes widened, "But I want to hear your story first."

Looking Alan straight in the eye, Harry countered, "Only if I can hear yours." When he nodded, if not wearily, Harry launched into his story. It felt so good to speak to humans again, he thought as he lost himself in his story. That is, until Mr Kirby interrupted him when he started to tell them about the sorting hat.

"Have you gone totally mad? How long have you been on this island?"

"You don't believe me?" Harry really didn't know why he was surprised. Of course they wouldn't have just accepted this and gone on their merry way. Maybe the islands had un-hinged him.

"It's kind of hard to believe." Billy said with a quirk of the lips.

"Fine then, I'll prove it." Harry looked straight into Grants eyes and pushed the memorise of his life out of his mind and into Grants, showing all the horrors in his life out of frustration. Grant went stumbling back from the force of the attack. He had just witnessed Harrys life and was feeling quite sick.

"….so I came here. Not knowing that dinosaurs infested the island or that I would be trapped. I thought I could just magic myself out." Harry spoke to Alan directly now. The others just starred on confused.

"Why didn't you?" Alan asked, getting his balance.

"Ah, good question. It took a couple of years to find out myself and I'm still not too sure." That was true enough. He lost count of the many times he tried to apparate out, not caring if he splinched himself in the process. He did so several times actually. One of the most memorable moments was when he tried to apparate, only to find himself on the other side of the island. He had also left his whole bottom half behind, there was no blood, it was just…gone. He had waited all night on the cold dirt ground praying that he wouldn't be eaten, including his bottom half, waiting for it to pop back into place. "I have theories though. I suspect it's all the electronic equipment InGen left behind or just the plain unnaturalness of the whole island. What InGen did was a crime against nature and my magic originated from the earth. They didn't just bring back dinosaurs, they brought back the perfect hunter, dinosaurs went extinct to clear the way for the new species, humans. With them back we're no longer at the top of the food chain. If they get off this island I'm afraid we don't have a chance against them. My magic is a part of nature and I'm guessing that it's being polluted somehow. I don't know if I will ever be as powerful as I was before. I do still have some magic though. What I just did then was mind magic, Leginimus. Also, earlier the Dino got me in the plane."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Billy asked worriedly, "It could get infected."

Harry smiled and lifted up the baggy leg of his pants to reveal a long, stark white scar running down his shin.

"You healed it." Alan said in awe, the group were marvelling at the scar, wondering how it was possible.

"The magic that was left over reacts instinctively, making sure I can't get infected." Sure enough, you could see roughly the same stark white scars running along Harry's chest.

"My magic healed the cuts but only enough to leave a scar. The only magic I really have fully obtained is my mind magic so I brushed up on those, it's not like I didn't have the time. Luckily, the animagus ability is branched off from mind magic." It was lucky for him that you didn't need to consume a potion or perform a confusing and difficult spell to become an animagus.

"So, what, you're an animungus like your Godfather?" Alan asked, tearing his eyes away from Harry's leg to look into his eyes.

"It's animagus. And yes. I don't think I could have survived as long without spending half my time in the form."

"What's an Animagus?" Billys' curiosity seemed to have broken through the barrier he was hiding them behind.

"It's a person that can turn into an animal."

"Well go then! Let's see." Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes; Billy was basically bouncing with excitement at the prospect of being able to turn into an animal.

Hark, look who's talking! Thought Harry as he flashed back to the moment he finally was able to turn. He had been on the island for just over five months living off the land and candy bars he was able to obtain from the machines in some of the buildings. The animagus transformation was difficult. To be able to change human organs to that of animals, stretch and reduce skin, grow hair or scales in unnatural places was an unbelievable feat of the mind. The transformation of the mind however is almost impossible to describe. To force the mind of a human, whose minds are so complex and fragile to that of an animals', which is not nearly as complex or fragile? Many people had snapped their minds and became an empty shell of what they were before attempting it. That's why not many people attempted it. It was a delicate procedure and the secrets to success were guarded closely to those who knew. Luckily for Harry his Godfather had accomplished the transformation and had passed on the information when he was beginning his fifth year of Hogwarts. He hadn't really thought of it until he was stranded on the island.

"Just don't freak out." Harry said. He was especially worried that Blondie might start screaming again.

"Harry, we believe you now, even if the others didn't see." Harry seriously didn't believe that, never the less, he kept his mouth shut.

It felt like an age but was truly only a second when Harry transformed. After the first transformation, which was painful to the point of excruciating, the ones after were as easy as twitching a finger. It was a wonderful feeling, like you were at piece with the world. When the transformation was complete harry shook his head, loving the feeling of the wind passing through his ears. Stretching out his wings with a groan he heard the crack of joints. Only when he looked up did he notice everyone staring at him with gaping mouths

Billy was the first to speak. "Can you fly?" Harry again rolled his eyes before changing back.

"I never taught myself, it didn't seem too wise to jump off a cliff and expect myself to instantly learn to fly." He had been tempted once, anything to get of the island he had thought at the time. But he preferred being sure he was alive than not knowing if he would becoming a pancake or not. Or more like waffle, judging by the rock that resided under the fifty metre cliffs.

"Yeah, it's not." Grunted Alan, "It isn't natural for wolves to fly, even if they are winged." Then he turned to scrawny, "Now it's your turn."

"We called everyone, we did everything we could. No one would help us. The Costa Rica government said this was a no fly zone. The US embassy, that's _our_ US embassy told us we should accept the in-enable, can you believe that!"

"You let a twelve year old go Para sailing alone? " Billy asked , looking as disbelievingly as Harry felt. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for the Kirby's though. He probably would have done the same thing, heck, there was no 'probably' about it, though he would have gone about it differently.

"No!"

"He wasn't alone, he was with a friend."

"Ben Hilderdan."

"Paul and I divorced over a year ago."

"Alright, so why me?" Harry winced. He was defiantly sympathetic for the obviously distressed man. He had been in _that _position before.

"He said we needed someone who had been on the island before."

"Yes. But I did not say to kidnap someone!" The other man, who Harry decided to call moustache, said angrily.

"They kidnaped you?" Harry asked dumbfounded, if it was him he would have done a lot more than just punch the guy.

"It wasn't exactly kidnaping." Paul said weakly.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that Princess." Harry scoffed. He himself had been kidnapped on occasions and after he defeated Voldemort he had gotten quite used to waking up in a dark place with the back of his head pounding, which was saying something because it was only two weeks.

"I have never been on this island." Alan said with what could only be called forced calm.

"Sure you have. You wrote that book."

"Yeah, 'cause you would know." Harry said under his breath, the Kirby's were really starting to annoy him, if the tick in his eye was anything to go by.

"That was Isla Nublar, this is Isla Sorna, site B." Billy said, looking at the man like he was insane. There are two islands with dinosaurs? Well, you learn something new every day.

"You mean to say there are two islands with dinosaurs?" At least he wasn't alone with this new found discovery.

"Oh you stay out of it!"

"Alright, so how long have they been missing?" Alan asked, trying to regain order. He did make a good leader, thought Harry. Maybe he could be a sidekick for once? He liked that idea.

"Eight weeks."

"Almost eight weeks now." The woman added.

"Harry, have you seen anyone?" asked Alan, not turning to look at Harry.

"Nope. But I have seen traces of human life." It wasn't much. A few chocolate bars here and there, shoe prints on the ground, he's stuff being raided from where he stocked up. Unfortunately it had been destroyed while escaping from Raptors two weeks ago. Harry had tried to follow the scent but found there was none. If the kid was still alive he had found a way to cloak his scent.

Now Harry stared at Alan, sizing him up. What decision was he going to make? He wondered. Harry knew the pressure that came leadership all too well; he wanted to see how Alan handled it.

"…Billy, we'll go back to the plane and salvage what we can. Then we head for the coast." Harry nodded. A wise decision, not easy or necessarily right or fair, but wise. He was a true leader and Harry decided on the spot that he would be willing to put his life in Alan's hands. "Harry, I know you must want off this island so you can follow if you want, that goes for all of you as well."

"Doctor Grant. We're not leaving this island without our son."

"Then you can go and look for him. Or you can stick with us as long as you don't hold us up. Either way, we probably won't get off this island alive."

"Not without me anyway!" Harry said cheerfully, not succeeding in breaking the growing tension.

With that, they walked off. Harry nudged Billy, who was walking next to him. Billy gave him a pointed look and Harry raised three fingers and counted down. Three, two, one. The crashing of human feet trying to catch up to the three men brought amused smile to both of the boys' faces.

The walk took about twenty minutes, Harry hadn't realised they had run for so long. They were tripping over a tree vines which stuck out of the ground, easily wider and taller than any of them, when Billy started to talk. The whole walk they had been silent and the hum of Billy's voice was welcome to them all.

"You have been on this island alone for six years now, why weren't you driven to insanity?" Harry thought about this question, deciding how to word the answer.

"Well, I've spent most of my time here as a wolf. The mind of an animal is much less complex than that of a human. Feelings are much less intense. I still got lonely, immensely so, I could just handle it as a wolf. Whenever I started to talk to myself or have hallucinations I'd transform for ages at a time. I once stayed as a wolf for a year; it was the first time I saw a hallucination, scared the living day lights out of me. You wouldn't think so though, I think it was Merlin doing the chicken dance. Anyway, the rare times I stayed as a human I was practicing my mind magic or foraging for food from the old buildings. So I never really had the time to go insane." There was uncomfortable silence until they got back to the crash site.

Upon reaching the crash site Harry noticed the anxious shuffle of the Kirby's. He admitted to himself that he wasn't at all pleased with going back here either, but it had to be done. There was that lingering fear that the Dinosaur would come back for them, but right now it would be enjoying some plump and juicy T-Rex meat and would have lost interest in them. For now.

Harry was digging through what was left of the plane looking for anything that would be of help to them. His mind was still on the information it had just obtained. When they had gotten to the crash site, Alan had held up his end of the deal, explaining to him his past 'adventures' and the current reason they were here now.

Kirby's enterprises sounded dodgy. Harry had studied each of his companions and Paul acted nothing like an adventurer that he claimed to be. He was clumsy and had no idea what the hell he was doing. Pushing the subject away from his mind, he focused of the task at hand.

Harry cried out in triumph as he unearthed two water bottles. He hadn't had bottled water in years. He climbed out of them wreckage to tell them of the water just in time to hear Alan say: "Were in the worst place in the world and not even getting paid for it."

Billy hung back to wait for Harry. "What was that about?" Harry asked curiously as they followed behind.

"The Kirby's coned us."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

As they walked the Kirby's argued. Harry the twitch in his eye was stronger than before and Billy delighted in making it worse. His argument was that he found it funny and he was bored, which left Harry to shoot glares at the man whenever he spoke to him. Harry would never admit he was amused himself though.

"If we split up, I'm going with you." Said McKenzie, brushing past them.

"Ditto to that." Muttered Harry, trying to ignore the constant arguing, "I don't think I can stand much more of this, I'll go insane."

"Then turn into a wolf." Cheeky bastard, that Billy.

"It would amplify my hearing, and that's the last thing I want with them around."

Billy chuckled and patted Harry's shoulder, "You know, for a guy that covers himself in Dinosaur poo, you're alright."

"You are patting the shoulder covered with the said poo, you know."

It was a start of a wonderful friendship, they both knew it.

**And just because it's been a while and I love all of you, I'm going to include the next chapter! Yay!**

It was quite a shock when the body swung down from the trees and onto Mrs Kirby. She stared at it in shock, like the rest of the survivors.

And then the screaming started.

"Mrs Kirby! M-Mrs Kirby." She untangled her-self and ran into the forest.

"Get her back Mr Kirby." Alan said, one hand on the body, the other pointing him in the direction to go.

"Amanda, wait!" Paul said, running after her. Harry stared after them sadly. This must have been the first time she's seen a deceased body, harry winced when the flashback of the war came rushing into his mind. Family and friends dead and not being able to mourn them properly in the rush of rebuilding magical London and tracking escaped Death Eaters. It was another reason he had come to the island, to mourn those he couldn't previously.

"Come on, let's get him down." It wasn't hard to get the body down, but the smell of rotting flesh made them all stagger back, holding their hands up to their faces trying in vain to block out the stench.

"Urrgghh. That's horrible." Harry exclaimed, taking a couple steps back. The smell was getting to him and had to fight the feeling to retch.

"Don't worry; it's got nothing on you." Billy was able to cough out. Harry opened his mouth to snap back a retort but instead gave up the fight to retch as the smell entered his mouth.

"Stop it you two, do I have to play parent?" Alan said snapping the two younger men back into action, "We got to get this body out of the parachute."

"The joys of a holiday." Harry spat before touching the horrid thing to undo him from the harness.

It wasn't a nice job. The bones were sticky with flesh and the flies flew in their eyes and up their noses. They all sighed in relief when they were done. The body fell to the ground with a sickening thump. Moving carefully around the body, as they didn't want to touch it again, they started to tug on the parachute. Inch by inch the parachute slipped from the trees, before it fell on them, covering their bodies.

The four of them grabbed a corner and stretched the chute out to its full length then folded it, allowing Billy and McKenzie to roll it up.

"Doctor Grant, you should look at this." It was Paul calling, he sounded cautious and a bit scared. This caused curiosity and caution to well up inside of Harry. What had the Kirby's found? He asked himself. It couldn't have been any good though; these people were like a magnet for bad luck.

What Harry saw made his heart stop. He had seen too many of these not to know what they were, or what they meant. He saw the comprehension dawn on Alan's face as he inspected them, turning instantly to horror. Sitting in nest around them were Raptor eggs.

"Raptor."

"We need to get out of this area, immediately." Harry said, panic rising up into his chest. The pressure was so intense he could hardly breathe. He had a run in with quite a few Raptors and he could say confidently that none had turned out too good for him. Harry ran a finger unconsciously over a scar running from his left shoulder down to his belly button. It was his most severe injury while he had been on the island and was gift wrapped by a Raptor. He had almost died then. He was sure if he hadn't gathered up the last of his strength and hauled himself up that tree (He was sure his magic helped him in that time because he still couldn't understand how the hell he had gotten away) he would be dead as a doornail. The dinosaur had come so close to the thing that Voldemort could never get close enough to, and that scared Harry.

Nearly all the other scars that littered his body came from Raptors, it seemed like they have it in for him. Could they sense his magic? Is that why the creatures visited Harry every week and forced him to keep switching from place to place, never really having a base because if he did the Raptors would rip him apart in the dead of night? Harry feared them, more so than he ever did Voldemort. Harry knew he stood a chance with The Dark Lord, but he could never do so with a group of Raptors. Their cunning could rival any Slytherin and the brains of multiple Ravenclaws.

Being smack down in the middle of a Raptors nest was not Harry first priority, to say the least.

Alan didn't need to be told twice. He turned and walked in the opposite direction, posture tense. The Kirby's and McKenzie were quick to follow, picking up the urgency of the situation. Harry had to say, that the Kirby's and McKenzie were integrating nicely into Survival mode. Though Harry supposed he shouldn't be too surprised, survival was one of humans strongest instincts brought out mostly when in dire need to…well, survive.

But Billy was lingering, looking at the eggs strangely, with a sort of hunger in his eyes.

"Billy, we need to get going." Harry walked over to Billy, nudging him when he didn't look up at him.

"Yeah, sure Harry. You go, I'll catch up." With a brief glance at Harry his gaze returned back to the eggs. Harry was getting suspicious now, what was Billy up to?

"No, I'm not leaving you here. Merlin, do you want to be eaten?"

"Please, Harry." The man pleaded. He's eyes held…something that made Harry doubt his own decision. The man surely held a reasonable reason as to why he wanted to be left alone….with raptor eggs. No, something was fishy. Harry was sure Billy was up to something that would get them all in to trouble. And yet….

"Look, I know you're up to something. Although I will leave you alone if, and only if, you can accept to rue the consequences from which it will bring." At Billy's hesitant nod in agreement, Harry spun on his heels and followed the rest of the survivors.

Harry made quick time to the front of the group, not noticing when Alan started to panic when Billy was not in the group. Selfish as it may be, he was more focused on getting the hell out of there. As mentioned before, survival was human's greatest instinct and it was currently taking over Harry's mind.

He was jerked out of his thoughts, however, when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Harry flinched away violently, only to find Billy's big brown eyes staring down at him in concern.

"Are you all right?" Billy asked, "You seem a little out of it."

"I'm peachy. What did you do back there?"

"I took pictures of the eggs."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Utter bullshit, that is. Whatever you did, it's not a good idea."

Billy's uncertainty only showed until Mr Kirby shouted 'Hey look!'. Their attention was turned to an old building down from the cliff they were on surrounded by forest.

"I bet my bottom dollar Eric's down there!" Mr Kirby exclaimed joyfully before making his way down.

"_Also _not a good idea." Harry muttered before following the group down. If they got in trouble Harry would have to pull them out of it.

The building was tall and intimidating. It was also the perfect place for Dinosaurs to stalk around in. But Harry hadn't eaten in three days and the need for food overpowered his thoughts to run and never look back. They entered the dark, leaky place; it looked like the reptiles had already gone thoroughly through place. Smashed glass littered ground and Roots had grown everywhere. The only thing that was untouched was a phone which Harry knew was out of order. They always were and frankly Harry had given up on them years ago. He had already wondered off when the others tried it, only to be let down.

They found themselves in another room and Harry's stomach gave a violent grumble at the sight of candy machines. Harry was distracted for a moment when Mr Kirby started to count money and felt a little sorry for him when Billy smashed the glass, making him look like a fool. Attention back on the food, Harry nearly pounced on the chocolate in Billy's hands. Billy walked over to him with a smug look on his face, like he was expecting a party for his 'brilliance'.

"Show off. Now gemme a crunchy!" Harry swiped a crunchy and practically inhaled it in his hunger. Looking slightly disturbed about his capability to eat so fast, he retorted.

"Maybe you shouldn't eat that, I heard chocolate is bad for dogs." Harry scowled at the man who was handing out the 'food' to the rest of the group.

"Stuff it where the sun don't shine, princess." Harry licked off the rest of the melted chocolate and ignored the playful punch to the shoulder.

They made their way into another room. This one was filled with broken egg shells and baby dinosaurs in tubes. It was the room where they sinned against nature and the stench of it was beating down on the last of his magic.

Harry was uneasy in the room. While the others' curiosity took hold of them Harry distanced himself, hanging back to wait for the others to have a look before dragging them out.

"This how you make dinosaurs?" Mrs Kirby asked, awe present on her face. Harry scowled; this was a crime against nature, an absolute disgrace to the world. It was nothing to be marvelled at.

"No, this is how you play god." Alan said with quite fury. His respect for Alan escalated again, Alan was one of the few muggles in the world who truly understood the crime of what these scientists did.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Al." Harry breathed, glaring at a dead baby dinosaur.

"Don't call me Al or I'll call you Ry." A smile tugged at the corners of Harry's mouth.

"You got me there, old man."

Harry froze, did he just hear…

Mrs Kirby screamed, but something else drew Harry attention and fear, it was a Raptor. Gathering his courage Harry transformed and jumped at the Raptor as it leapt though the glass to get to Mrs Kirby. Harry's jaws snapped around the Raptors leg, bringing to the ground.

It bought the others a few seconds and they disappeared around a corner. Then seemingly out of nowhere the Raptor snapped it other foot into Harry's chest, sending him flying through glass to the other side of the room. Harry hit the ground hard before slowly standing up on his paws. Nothing was broken, good; it usually took two days or so for a bone to heal. He shook himself off before tearing after the Raptor which had followed the others.

The hallways were like a maze, and it wasn't until he hear the cries of his friends –where they his friends?- did he find his way. He skidded to a halt and turned the next corner to find a room full of cages. The Raptor had backed Billy and Mrs Kirby into the wall, only separated by the door of the cage and the rest of the group where trying to get the attention of the raptor.

Harry charge once again and jumped on the beast back, this time sinking his teeth into the creatures neck. Flapping his wings powerfully, he pulled the beast away from the two frightened people. The Raptor back up, slamming Harry's back into a cage but he held on.

Harry clawed the Raptor back with his hind legs as it kept slamming him into the cage. The beast realised it was getting nowhere so it raised its head to cry for help.

_Crap, where is the spot? _Harry thought hurriedly. Harry paw came up to the crown of the Raptors head. _There! _He found the spot and with a twist of his jaw and pull from his fore leg, he snapped the Raptors neck. Harry dropped to the ground with the Raptor. He faintly noted the others were cheering, but they weren't out of the waters now. He changed back to Human, stumbling back, dizzy from the encounter.

"She called for help," Harry panted, "Run." That was all the encouragement that they needed. Billy wrapped Harrys arm over his shoulder and helped him run. They had a hard time getting out of the place but were soon bolting out the doors. They dashed for the forest, weaving in and out though the thick plants and trees. The dizziness subsided and Harry disconnected himself from Billy so they could both catch up to the others. The burst out into a clearing which held a heard of Herbivores.

"Into the heard!" Alan shouted. They dodged into the heard and Harry transformed back into a wolf, darting in and out of the stampeding legs. He gave a stroke of his wings, propelling him for and lifting him off the ground for a few seconds before hitting the ground again. The mad dash tested his reflexes and speed, which thankfully he wasn't lacking.

From behind his he faintly heard "Head for the trees." He made a dangerous B-line for the forest and nearly got his head got knocked off in the process. He smashed through the bushes, jumped over logs and, turning back into a human, scrambled up the nearest tree.

When he went as high as he could go he bent over and heaved air into his despite lungs. His back stung and sweat dripped into his eyes but he was relatively unharmed. He sighed in relief. But his relief was cut short when he heard a scream. That was Udeski! Where the others alright? He suddenly felt guilty, he had only been thinking of his own well-being when his friends could be in peril.

"Mr Kirby, Harry!" That was Billy calling, he was safe. Harry let out a puff of air in relief.

"Billy?" Harry called back with Mr Kirby. Their calls were coming from the right. He look over, the next tree must have been over 15 feet! Could he make that?

"Harry!" Billy called. Billy was in the next tree. "Is Alan with you?"

"No." Harry called back.

"Well, can you jump over here?"

"I'm not overly confident, but I'll give it a go." Turning back into a wolf harry inched towards the end of the branch he was on. The branch had bent under his weight by the time he reached the edge. Billy was on the end of his branch to catch Harry if his fell short and feeling a little more confident for that fact he crouched low. He spread out his wings and jumped, using his wings to propel him forward. He just made it, thanks to Billy who pulled him up. Billy lead him to the middle of the tree, where there was some places to sit. Changing back to Human Harry asked "So I'm guessing the Kirby's haven't found Alan?"

Billy shook his head in dismay. "Come on, let's go find the Kirby's before they do anything stupid." Billy turned but Harry stopped him, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Where going to find him and he is going to be alive." Harry said, looking into Billy's big brown eyes. There was the barest of a nod before Billy turned to find the others. With a sigh, Harry followed.

**O.o**

**I was going to continue but I felt like stopping here, so bad luck. Hoped you liked this one, I had fun writing it.**

**See ya later-**

**Monsters-Need-Love-Too**


	4. Chapter 4

…**..Hello? Now before you start throwing rocks at me I want you to consider this: If I die, there will never be updates! So….don't kill me? I know it's been ages and I fully intend to pick up my other story too! I'm not going to say sorry because I had perfect reasons why I couldn't post this (not really). Anywho, I'm back now! So, if you recall last chapter I asked you to vote if you wanted this to be slash or not, let's see how those stats stand! The pro-slash score is six votes! Non-slash has five votes! Keep those votes coming in and next chapter I shall announce the winner!**

**O.o**

Udeski lay on the ground, motionless and Harry felt a familiar pang in his chest. That was another one down, five to go. Billy was leaning over Harrys shoulder taking in the situation. Harry had just turned away when there was a gasp.

"His not dead yet." Mrs Kirby scrambled to get down to Udeski and Harry reached out a hand to try and stop her.

No, something was off. Raptors didn't leave their pray like that.

There was a snapping of wood and Mrs Kirby fell. She just managed to catch herself with her legs when the Raptors came out of hiding. They jumped for their pray but she was just centimetres out of reach. The other three, however, were swinging down tree branches trying to get to the woman before the Raptors did. They pulled her up and while Mrs Kirby clung onto Mr Kirby, Billy stared in amazement at the reptiles.

"They set a trap. An actual trap!"

"Don't get too excited there mate. When you have been partying with them as long as I have, the novelty wears off." Harry shuddered. There was one quite horrific time were the Raptors set a trap for him a while back, he had just got away with his life, transforming into his animagus running as fast as he could. They had faked other Human life and lured Harry into an old building where they attacked from all sides. He had an advantage though, they didn't know he could transform. They did now, which made his life so much harder.

"I'm going to call for Alan." Billy said before walking off, shouting his mentors name. Harry felt sorry for him, he knew all too well about the terror that was bubbling in the pit of Billy's stomach.

"Right, I'll go make us feel at home. You too…just do what you do and don't get eaten." The middle of the tree, where the branches sprouted out from was quite spacious. Harry nodded approvingly; this would do them for the night. Many times before Harry had slept in trees, they made perfect temporary homes. All he needed to do was clear away the dead leaves, twigs and possible harmful objects. Harry was alright, he slept in his wolf form, but the others had no fur to protect them so Harry had to think back to the time when he was stuck as a Human permanently. Those days had been the bigger struggle but he had taught himself well.

Soon night fell, but the forest held no silence. Compys littered the ground scavenging for pray and it was their squeaks that kept sending Harry on edge. Harry had finished his work hours ago and was sitting with the Kirby's, tiredly listening to them telling him stories of their son.

"…and how the principle was angry, you could practatly see steam streaming from his ears…"

Billy made his way over, exhaustion was evident on his face as he sat, leaning on a tree branch.

"Come on guys, let's get some rest." Harry said, trying in vain to keep his eye lids from drooping. Transforming into his winged wolf he settled into the middle of their group and let his wings fall on the others, letting them use it as a sort of blanket.

_I swear, if they pull out any feathers I'll _feed _them to the Dinosaurs. _Harry thought before slowly drifting into an un-easy sleep.

~Squiggly~

_Running. He was running. He couldn't stop. He didn't _want _to stop. Something was chasing him. Raptors. The Raptors were chasing him. He had to run. He had to get away. Now he was flying and oh the feeling! He was going higher, higher, faster, faster. Wait, something's not right! His wing was on fire! He was falling, falling. He couldn't stop falling. Pain. Fear. Guilt. RUN!_

~Squiggly~

Harry jolted awake from the nightmare panting. Harry was used to nightmares, he had them all the time these days and they were always the same. He was running from something and Raptors were usually the main attraction. He sighed before standing on all four legs, stretching. He shook his body, bringing his wings close on instinct. It was only then did Harry notice Billy missing from the small group. Turning back to Human Harry explored the tree, looking for Billy. It didn't take long for Harry to find him; he was sitting on a branch that was looking over the forest ground.

"Hey there Dino Boy, couldn't sleep?" Asked Harry as he sat next to Billy.

"I could ask the same to you Dog breath." Billy nudged Harry with his shoulder and letting a small smile graze his lips. But the smile didn't stay for long and Billy went back to his brooding.

"You seem to be troubled, is this about Alan?" Billy nodded. "You know he is alright, right?"

Billy stayed silent and Harry thought he wasn't going to answer before Billy hesitantly opened his mouth.

"I don't know if he is alright and even if he is, how are we going to find him?" Billy put his head in his hands, "This is my entire fault."

"It may be so, I have no idea what you did to make those Raptors angry but what's done is done and you can't do anything about the past. But I can tell you like this guy and I'm quite fond of him too. Tell you what, you and the merry pair keep heading to the coast. I'll go out and find Alan, maybe even the missing kid in the process. We'll meet you up at the coast."

Billy's head snapped up to meet Harry's eyes.

"You mean that? You will go out and look?" Billy's eye shone with re-kindled hope. It only strengthened Harry's resolve.

"Of course, I never take back my word."

"Thank you Harry, I knew I couldn't go search with the other two, those people are like magnets for trouble with their continuous shouting." Billy pulled Harry in for a hug; Harry stiffened, not used to the treatment but soon relaxed and hugged his friend back.

Sharing a final laugh and a clap on each other's shoulders, he was off. Turning into his wolf form Harry went to pick up the scent. He followed the trail to a clearing, where a smoke bomb went off. It left Harry's head reeling and he stumbled away from the place. Now there was a new scent, it was a mixture of chocolate, dirt and sweaty gym socks. The smell of a child. So Alan was with the kid? Well, now Harry could hit two birds with one stone, Harry thought cheerfully as he continued the trail. The scent lead him to a turned over truck, filled with what seemed to be…T-Rex pee? What? Harry gave a shrug, figuring it wasn't as weird as Harrys way to camouflage himself, before picking up the trail again. The reminisce of Alan's cologne stained the truck. The vehicle seemed to be the kid's home; Alan had probably camped out there last night.

It took a while but the trail lead him to a cliff face, where the two people he was looking for were just walking away. Alan's alive! Harry thought joyfully. It wasn't every day Harry got a break like this. He leapt out of his hiding place and launched himself on Alan. He faintly noticed the poor kid's terrified scream before covering every inch of Alan's face with drool.

"Get off, Harry. You utter insane mut!" Alan pushed Harry off and stood, trying to wipe to wolf drool off his face in disgust.

Harry rolled before turning back to Human, standing swiftly and gave a bow to the petrified boy.

"I think I broke him." Harry said to Alan, pointing to the boy, who still hadn't moved.

"Nah, already told him about you. He is just taking in your…unique personality."

"Gee thanks, I'm feeling the love," Harry rolled his eyes. "The others agreed to meet us at the coast"

"The coast?" The boy cut in, finally speaking. He looked like he had gotten over Harry's 'unique personality'. "You sure? The closer you get to the coast the bigger the things get."

"You're clever, I'll give you that. I think I'm starting to like you kid. And yes, I am sure."

"We better be going." Put in Alan. They walked away from the cliff with Alan in the lead and Harry and Eric trailing behind.

"Were you really stuck on this island for _six years? _How did you keep track of time, I swear normal time goes ten times slower here."

"I don't keep track, well not intentionally. Somehow I just know."

"It's a little gross that you cover your sent in T-rex poo, don't you think? I just use mud to cover my scent."

"Yeah, well the poo drives away smaller Dinosaurs and yes, it is weird. It is about as weird as you having T-rex pee in your base, how did you manage that anyway?"

"You know about the pee?"

"Tracking Alan over there lead me to your truck and yes I did smell it. How did you do it?"

"You don't want to know."

"I kind of do."

"No, you _don't."_

"Ok, ok. Clam down." Harry winked just to make sure Eric knew he was joking.

"Are you two going to catch up anytime soon?" Alan grunted from the front of the group.

"Nope." With that, Harry went on with talking with Eric about survival tactics.

_~squiggly~_

And hour passed before they heard the phone jingle.

Harry heard it a split second before Eric.

"That's my Dads satellite phone." They all looked at each other in confusion and shock, before anyone could stop him Eric went tearing through the forest.

"No, stop!" Harry let out a yelp before following the youth into the mess of trees. Harry didn't understand, if Paul had a phone, why didn't he use it before? But Harry had no time to think about that, the obstacles that littered his path demanded his full attention.

The trio burst through the plants into a large clearing, although Harry should have known this was a bad sign he was distracted by the shouts from the Kirby's. There stood a huge iron fence, the size of a small giant. On the other side the rest of the group were running towards them.

**O.o**

**Ok, the grammar and spelling are probably a mess. I just really wanted this out tonight, Ok? I didn't spend much time going through it. It's about two hundred words off my normal amount but I deleted a huge chunk I wasn't happy with. I'll try to get out a chapter of ACADAAW but the internet turns off automatically so I can't be sure. Enjoy!**

**Monsters-Need-Love-Too**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while. But seriously, school is hectic at the moment. I have to do the GATS enrichment program, I'm making a movie with my friend Vampires Do Not Sparkle (Go check her out, she's hilarious.) but she keeps on deciding to 1. Not turn up at school so I have to do everything by myself.**

**2. Not to write her share of the script.**

**3. And stress me out to the point of insanity.**

***sigh* Also, year nine is not forgiving what with teachers piling assignments on us. And you guessed it, boy troubles. There is lots of other things that I really couldn't be bothered writing now that make me want to rip my hair out. I'm a typical teenager, I guess.**

**Anyway, but to the story! Votes for Slash- Slash Wins by a mile. Sorry to everyone who didn't want slash. Oh, and remember guys, this fanfic is strictly T, there isn't going to be any funny business. Thank you all for voting! Now, let the story continue!**

**O.o**

Relief flooded through Harry when the others came into his view. He had been afraid that their good luck would have run out, and been left to the true harshness of the island. It was actually quite a miracle that they had found each other again within the space of a day, and Harry couldn't be anything but thankful as he jogged over to greet his friends.

"Billy! I'm glad to see you alive." Harry said, reaching a hand out to clasp the other mans.

"Yeah, right back at you. Thank you, for everything."

"No problem mate, I-" But before Harry could finish his sentence, the conversation from the Kirby's reached their ears.

"But how did you know we were here?"

"The phone, that stupid jingle from the store, I heard it!"

"My phone?"

"Yeah, the satellite phone."

"Where is it?"

"I don't have it."

Harry's bones ran cold.

"When did you use it last?"

"On the plane. I got a call on the plane and….."

"What?"

"I loaned it to Nash. He must have had it when-"

Then something happened that had Harry shaking in his skin. The same jingle that had brought them here moments ago started playing right behind them. In unison, they all turned slowly, fearing the worst. They were not let down.

The huge Dinosaur that had plagued them this whole time, stood behind them. Staring at them with hunger in its eyes.

"Run." They needn't have to be told twice.

Harry transformed, knowing four legs were better than two on this situation. The beasts followed them relentlessly. It was only inches away from taking off Harry's tail. It was gaining on them. Harry knew they weren't going to make it to the small hole in the fence he had spotted moments before. He had to give the others time. They had family to go back to, Harry didn't. at least now his death would mean something.

Ignoring the lump in his throat and the terrified fog clouding his mind, he darted right, narrowly missing the teeth that he oh so dreaded. Risking a glance behind him, he saw that the monster was now perusing him. He didn't know whether to be glad or mortified. The beasts snapped it jaws hungrily, wanting it's pray. Harry picked up the speed to which only a person who was running from death could manage. The only way he could survive this rested in the forest ahead. Now the only problem was getting there before he was dealt a deathly blow. Determination settled in, but in no way settled his pain. With one last glance over his shoulder, he darted into the dense forest.

His body was slim and agile, darting over tree roots and bushes easily. His paws barely touched the earth with his mad dash. The dinosaur was anything but slim and agile. It's wide, powerful shoulders slammed into trees, uprooting them from the ground and crushing anything in its' way. Harry had no idea what his next plan of action was and it only furthered his panic. He couldn't keep up this speed for much longer; already his limbs were getting tired, becoming heavier with every stroke. His muscles screamed at him, begging for some rest, for release from this torture.

He darted out of the way from a tree stump, barely missing it. The right side of his body pulsed with an angry pain, telling him that he had grazed himself. He could feel himself slowing down, he let out a quick and frightened yelp when he felt the dinosaurs hot sticky breath on his neck. He had to come up with a plan soon or he would become dog food. What could he use to his advantage? Not much, the only things around him were either trees or rocks. His back suddenly exploded with blinding pain. The Dinosaurs teeth had finally reach him, taking off a bit of his flesh. Fortunately, it was not a fatal blow. It was now or never, unconsciousness was closing around him.

He beat his wings powerfully, shooting him into the sky. It didn't last long though and he felt himself slam onto the dinosaurs back. Changing back to human, he held on for dear life as the dinosaur thrashed around violently. Harry's grip slipped and he slid up onto the beasts' neck before grabbing hold again. Harry had only one weapon on him and if there was a time to use it, it would be now. Harry wrenched out the sharpened tree branch he had tied to his calf. It had never let him down before, and all of Harry's being prayed that now wouldn't be any different. He raised it above his head, ready to bring it down onto the creature's neck, but was thrown forward by the creature. He was air born again before handing heavily on its snout. The beast roared in frustration, swaying its head back and forth, snapping its jaws.

Harry, luckily, had kept hold of the steak. The creature paused in it swaying to look Harry right in his eyes. Harry stared back. Without thinking, as if he was being controlled by an outside force, Harry raised the steak again. And plunged it right into the creature's left, beady eye.

The shriek of pain that came afterwards made Harry instinctively raise his hands to cover his ears, leaving the piece of wood in the beasts' eye. By a rather violent jolt from the creatures head, Harry flew off, smacking his already wounded back against a tree. Harry had barely enough time to register the retreating beast before he blacked out, overcome from the pain.

**O.o**

**(Surprise! POV change.)**

"Harry!" What was he doing?! Billy thought, panicked. He went to run after him, but strong arms wrapped around him, restricting his movements.

"Alan! Let me go!" Billy screamed, kicking out his legs wildly.

"I can't do that. You're going to get yourself killed."

"But we have to save Harry!"

"Stop struggling! Harry made his choice. Let's not make his sacrifice in vain!"

Billy let himself be dragged back, lowering Alan's guard. As soon as Billy felt his grip loosen, he tore out of his hold. He couldn't lose Harry, not now. Not after he had saved him! Harry had promised him. Yesterday, they had walked together they had dreamed of what they would do when this was all over. Harry had said that he wouldn't go back to the Wizarding World, everyone would have moved on. His friends would have made family which he couldn't intrude on. He had accepted Billy's offer of moving in with him. He had promised they were both going to get through this! These thoughts never left Billy as he sprinted after the long gone wizard. He didn't notice the shouts of his name as Alan ran after him, but he did notice the roars of the enraged dinosaur. Fear enveloped Billy, not for himself but for that stupid self-sacrificing man who was probably waist deep in Dino teeth. Another roar, more thumping of huge feet before everything went silent. He could hear nothing now but the crashing of his and Alan feet through the scrub. Billy nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw the blood splattered across the earth. That couldn't be Harry's, could it? Billy felt bile rise up in his throat and he leaned on a tree, tears threatening to spill. He was gulping down air, trying to calm himself when Alan caught up.

"Billy! Wha-" Before he could scold Billy he caught sight of the blood.

"Harry." Alan whispered to himself before he went storming through the forest yelling "Harry!"

Billy's head was a mess, he couldn't think straight. The only thought that dare stray through his head was 'my best friend is dead.' Billy was cut off from the world. That is until Alan spoke those life giving words.

"He's alive! I've found him!"

**O.o**

They both carried him back to where they had left the others, sharing the weight of the surprisingly light man. As they made their way back to the others, Billy reflected on what had happened earlier. Did Harry really mean that much to him? He had only known the kind-hearted man for a day and a half. But, Billy thought to himself, they had been through more things than most people would do in their lives. They all had. Ever since they were stuck on this island a connection had formed between all of them. He supposed there were some thing that happened that would form a friendship for life. Being nearly eaten alive by extinct reptiles must have been one of them.

They went through the fence but saw nobody present. They couldn't have been stupid enough to go out on their own, could they?

"Come on, they are probably in that building." Alan said.

They got to the towering steel doors, which looked strong enough to hold back a large Dinosaur, and knocked.

"W-who's there?" Mister Kirby's voice rang out.

"We're possums. Who do you think we are?"

"Right. Sorry." The doors opened, making loud creaking noises which put Billy on edge.

They dragged Harry in and heard loud gasps from the Kirby's.

"Is he..."

"No, just unconscious." Alan said. They placed Harry down in one of the corners of the room.

"What happened?" Eric asked, walking over to examine Harry. "Are these teeth marks? They can't be, they look about a day old."

And they did. The wounds in which were bleeding heavily before now were covered in dry blood. In fact, if they looked closely they could see the skin very slowly starting to knit up.

"This is probably what he was talking to us about earlier. Eric, you weren't there but apparently his magic heals him." Billy said in awe, running his fingertips over Harry's back.

"Either way, he's probably not moving until tomorrow. It's best if we camp here for tonight, we can't drag his ass around all day." Alan said gruffly as he stood up. Judging from the sun, it was around mid-day. It seemed that they had a long night ahead of them.

Time passed relatively slowly, they had nothing to do but wait for Harry to wake up. But Billy was anxious. Alan still had his bag with the eggs in it and he had to get it back, before another one of them was injured. He waited until Alan stood by himself, looking out the broken windows.

"Alan, I need that bag back."

"Don't worry, I've got it." Alan gave him a curious glance before looking out the window again.

"Please give the bag back. It's not safe." As soon as those words spilled from his mouth, he knew what Alan was going to do. With a suspicious look towards him, he swung the bag around so he could open it. To Billy, the time seemed to stretch into hours; he was not looking forward to when Alan saw the hidden treasure.

"Raptor eggs. You stole…raptor eggs." Billy winced at his mentors tone.

"Now it all makes sense."

"I swear, if I had known you were going to end up with them," Billy paused, he had to choose his words wisely, "I took them on an impulse, I thought they were worth a fortune and could fund the dig for at least another ten more years."

Guilt flooded through him. He could see the anger building up in Alan. Harry had told him it was a bad idea, why hadn't he listened?

"Look, you have to believe me, this was a stupid decision but I did it with the best intentions."

"Best intentions." Alan scoffed. "Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the 'best intentions'. Billy, as far as I'm concerned, you're no better than the people who built this place." And there it was, the final blow. Billy felt something break in him when those words were uttered by the person he viewed as a father. He felt tears push at the back of his eyes but he kept them at bay. The hurt was forming in his chest made it hard for him to breathe. Alan hated him. He knew this was going to happen. He knew it from the moment he picked up those god-forsaken eggs.

Billy turned away, not paying attention to anything, only faintly aware of what was going on behind him. He dragged his feet over to where Harry lay, still unconscious. He slid down the wall to sit beside him. It looked like he only had one friend now. He didn't have any back home and his parents kicked him out of the house when he refused to become a doctor, like all his ancestors. All he had before was Alan and dusty bones. Billy heaved a tired sigh, giving a glance towards Alan who, surprisingly, was not going to destroy the eggs.

The events of that day had started to take effect. Physical and emotional exhaustion took over his being, and his eyes slid close. He paid no attention to the single tear that ran down his face.

**O.o**

**(POV change [don't worry, its going back to normal.)**

Harry let out a groan as he opened his eyes. He jolted in panic when he noticed he couldn't see anything.

"Shit! Guys! Whe-"

"Shhh, everyone's sleeping." Someone whispered.

"Who's that? Billy? Why am I suddenly blind?" Harry went to sit up, but his back clenched in pain and was forced back down by his exhaustion and a hand on his chest.

"Yes it's Billy. Stay down you idiot! Don't move, your wounds still healing. It's the middle of the night; did you expect it to be sunny?" The voice, he now noticed as Billy, told him. Billy's hand still rested on his chest but he really couldn't be bothered to tell him to move it.

"What happened?" Harry groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes, waiting for them to adjust.

"We ran after you and found you with pretty bad wounds, we brought you back here and I was sleeping until you woke me up with a slap to the face."

"I slapped you?"

"You were stretching, all is forgiven." Harry could now make out the outline of Billy, he seemed fine, but his shoulders were slumped in an odd, defeated way.

"What happened to you though? I thought you were dead." Billy asked. Harry scrunch up his face, trying to remember, it was all a bit hazy.

"I'm pretty sure I stabbed him in the eye."

"What!?"

"Don't ask, m' too tired. Lay down or something, I bet you already have a cramp in your neck."

"Shut up." Billy lay down next to Harry. Harry could feel sleep tug at him, and he drifted off, with a heat source next to him. Billy's hand was still on his chest.

**O.o**

**And I'll end this chapter here on a note of fluff. ^_^ I couldn't resist; it fit in there so perfectly. Dear lord this took too long. I kind of had a writer's block in the middle of it, but after I watched some Scooby-Doo I was right. I had fun with this one! The action scene and the ~fluff~. I am extremely happy with myself. If you haven't got some of the references in this, it's probably because I'm Australian and use a lot of Aussie slang. If you don't know what the meaning of something is, just ask.**

**Sleep sounds like a good idea, I'm off! 'till whatever next chapter of a story I will publish-**

**Monsters-Need-Love-Too**


End file.
